Alive
by KatBlue
Summary: To be continue from Ally. This is the season premier of my own six season. Buffy's new found friends meet the slayer. Check out the next fic Blue Boy and others. Review please! Ep 2.
1. Default Chapter

Alive: Chapter 1. (Sorry for the delay. Here is the second part of my 6th season premier.)  
  
At Giles apartment someone knocks at his door. Giles thinks it is Dawn because he doesn't see her in her room.   
  
"Dawn," says Giles as he opens the door.   
  
"Are you Rupert Giles?" ask the man at the door.  
  
"Yes," replies Giles.  
  
"I'm Hank Summers," he says.  
  
"Yes I know," says Giles. "Come in." The man enters with a blonde haired woman behind him.   
  
"This is my wife, Ann." says Hank introducing her to Giles. The two greet.  
  
"Please sit down," says Giles. The two guests sit on the couch.  
  
"Buffy called about a while back," says Hank. "She sounded worried."  
  
"You don't know," say Giles.  
  
"Know what?" ask Hank.  
  
"Mr. Summers, I'm sorry I have to say this to you but Buffy is... " The front door opening interrupts Giles. Through the door enters Angel and Damon carrying Buffy in his arms.   
  
"She is alive," says Angel.  
  
"Angel," says Giles. "Damon put her on the couch."   
  
"Buffy," says Hank as he touches his daughter face ever so slightly.  
  
Giles gets a wet towel and puts it on her forehead. He leaves Hank with Buffy and goes to question Angel and Damon.  
  
"How did this happen?" ask Giles.  
  
"He's the one that found her," says Angel indicating Damon. Giles looks at Damon.  
  
"I stop at a tombstone then, when I turn around I see this bright light," says Damon.   
  
"Ha, this guy is a comedian," says Angel.  
  
"I'm serious," says Damon. "Then she came out of the light. She seemed to be in shock and felt kind of weak. She fainted and I caught her."  
  
"But she's dead," says Giles trying to make sense out of this. "No offense Angel."  
  
"None taken," says Angel.   
  
"It's not that I don't like it," says Giles. "It's just that..." Giles gets interrupted again. Willow, Dawn and Tara enter the apartment. Everyone looks at them.  
  
"Giles Dawn's with us..." says Willow as Hank moves aside and they all see Buffy on the couch. "Buffy."  
  
"Dad," says Dawn in awe. "Buffy."   
  
"Dawn," says Hank. He goes up to her and hugs her. Dawn looks at Buffy as she is hugging her dad. She sees her open her eyes. Dawn lets go of her dad and goes to her sisters' side. She looks straight into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy is it...Is it really you," says Dawn almost about to burst into tears.   
  
"I'm really here Dawn," says Buffy hugging Dawn tightly.  
  
"We're all here," says Hank holding his two daughters hands. "Now where is your mother? I called and knocked at the house and no one answered."  
  
"Dad, mom's dead." says Buffy.  
  
"What?" says Hank in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I did, " says Buffy. "I tried to call you, but you weren't home."  
  
"I can't believe that she's dead," says Hank.  
  
"Hank, take it easy," says Ann. She helps him to the couch.   
  
"Buffy," says Giles. Buffy gets off from the couch and hugs Giles. He hugs her back. "Do you know what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes Giles," says Buffy with a smile. "I'm unbreakable."  
  
"Buffy," says Giles in a serious tone. He sees Buffy smile at him then she gets serious.  
  
"I don't know why they sent me back," says Buffy. "It was pretty up there. I saw mom and some of the other slayers. Oh, Kendra too. She told me to say Hi to Xander. Where's Xander?"  
  
"Buffy a lot has changed since you left us," says Giles.  
  
"Like what?" ask Buffy. "Do we have flying cars?"  
  
"No, not that much," says Giles.  
  
"Well, like what," ask Buffy.  
  
"Well, Xander and Anya left town," says Giles.  
  
"How come?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Well, Xander couldn't deal with you being..." says Giles. "It drove him a little crazy and so he decided..."  
  
"To leave," says Buffy. "I see." Buffy turns around and sees Willow. Willow and Tara walk up to Buffy. Willow becomes speechless and Buffy smiles. The two best friends hug each other. Tara smiles and Buffy hugs her too.  
  
"Excuse me," says Ann. They all turn around and look at Ann. "I think he needs to rest." She is indicating Hank.   
  
(Buffy and Angel Love Theme Song-Close Your Eyes by Christophe Beck.)  
  
"Let's go," says Buffy. She turns to go and sees Angel. They look at each other as everyone heads to the door. Angel comes out of a dark corner.   
  
"Come on Buffy," says Dawn. Buffy turns to Dawn and holds her hand. Dawn looks at Buffy then at Angel. She lets go of Buffy's hand and leaves. Then Buffy looks at Angel.   
  
Ann helps Hank outside with Damon helping her. Giles leads them all outside with Willow and Tara, leaving Angel and Buffy alone in Giles apartment. Buffy walks up to Angel and holds his hands. She looks at him and touches his face. Angel holds Buffy's hand on his face and closes his eyes. Then he looks into her deep green eyes and finally realizes that this moment is real. That Buffy is right in front of him and that her soft and tender hands are caressing his face. Buffy is completely speechless, but Angel knows what she's saying by her expression.  
  
Buffy takes her hand back and looks down, then turns around to leave. Angel stops her and pulls her back not wanting to let her go. She turns to him like steel to a magnet. They hold each other closer together. Then they quickly kiss and hold each other for a while thinking the safest place in the world is in each other's arms.  
  
"I've gotta go," says Buffy. Angel releases Buffy slowly. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," says Angel. They walk out of Giles apartment holding hands, and then they release them to go their separate ways. Buffy catches up to the others. The house isn't far away. There isn't much town in Sunnydale. The distances are usually a walk away.  
  
They arrive at the Summers home. The grass grew very high and all the lights are out. Dawn finds the spare key under the matt and opens the door. As they open the door an odor of emptiness escapes from the house. The house had been closed since Buffy's death. Spider webs spread through out the house, but no one pays attention to that.  
  
"Take him upstairs," says Buffy. "The first room on the right." Ann and Damon take Hank upstairs. Dawn follows.  
  
Buffy walks around the house looking at everything like if she had not seen it for a long time. She touches the coffee table and sits down on the couch. Buffy breathes in deeply and sighs.  
  
Ann stays upstairs with Hank and Dawn. Damon comes down and sees Buffy on the couch. She sees him, gets up, and walks up to him. He meets up with Buffy at the door. They greet there for the first time.  
  
"Thanks for your help," says Buffy.   
  
"No problem," says Damon.  
  
"All this must look pretty weird," says Buffy turning the doorknob to open the door.  
  
"Just a little," says Damon. "But I can live with it. Your friends told me everything."  
  
"Good things or bad things," ask Buffy.  
  
"Good things," replies Damon. Buffy smiles then they exits the house.  
  
"I didn't get your name," says Buffy.   
  
"It's Damon Carter," says Damon. The two walk down the walk way toward the sidewalk.  
  
"Damon. I had a friend name Damon," says Buffy.  
  
"Really," says Damon.  
  
"He was a basketball player," says Buffy.  
  
"I'm a basketball player," says Damon.  
  
"Turn vampire," says Buffy. "I had to behead him."  
  
"Yikes, I sure didn't want to be him," says Damon.  
  
"Why don't I walk you home," says Buffy.   
  
"Well, if you insist," says Damon. "I guess I got to give you back your glory. Believe me I don't want to be the one taking on the world like you do."  
  
"Maybe that's the reason they sent me back," says Buffy. "Cause I can handle it."  
  
They arrive at Damon's house and walk up the steps toward the door. Damon reaches into his pocket to get his keys then turns to Buffy.  
  
"This is it," says Damon as the two stand by the door. Buffy looks around.  
  
"It's pretty," says Buffy.  
  
"Thanks," Damon replies. "Hey, if you need help with anything. I'm not that far."  
  
"No, that's okay," says Buffy. "This business is pretty dangerous and you can get into a lot of trouble. Look at me I died twice."  
  
"Twice," says Damon.  
  
"That's another story," says Buffy.   
  
Driving down the streets is Casandra and she stops by Damon's to see him talking to a pretty blonde girl on his doorstep. She is not jealous, but concern about Damon as she watches them from her car.  
  
"I'd better go," says Buffy.  
  
"I guess I don't have to say be careful," says Damon.  
  
"Thanks," replies Buffy and heads down the steps. Casandra quickly ducks as Buffy passes by her car. Buffy walks toward the sidewalk and heads for home. 


	2. Alive 2

Alive: Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile in a dark alley, a woman screams and a snapping of a neck is heard. A pack of vampires feed on a woman on the floor. From the shadows appears a very tall and muscular man. He has a face that only a mother would love.  
  
"The slayer is dead. We can feast," says the big monster. He grabs the woman from the vampires and bites her neck.   
  
"The slayer has friends," says one of the vampires.  
  
"These friends are mere mortals and will not be a threat to us," says the big monster. "Her friends follow the same path as the slayer did. This world is already ours." The monster laughs as his minions suck blood from each mortal that exits from a building.  
  
The next day Dawn meets Damon in the halls. The two are heading to a class they have together.  
  
"So, how is your dad doing?" ask Damon.   
  
"He's all right," says Dawn. "It's tough dealing with death."  
  
"Yeah, I know," says Damon understanding the concept. "You guys haven't found out how your sister came back."  
  
"Nope," replies Dawn. "It doesn't matter. She's back and that's what counts."  
  
"Maybe it was the spell you did," says Damon.  
  
"Maybe," says Dawn as they head into a classroom.  
  
After school Dawn sees Buffy. She runs up to her.   
  
"Buffy what are you doing here?" ask Dawn.  
  
"Picking you up from school," says Buffy. "What does it look like?"  
  
"You never did it before," says Dawn.  
  
"Well, I wanna change that," says Buffy.  
  
"Can we go for ice cream?" ask Dawn  
  
"No, Dawn I don't think so." says Buffy in a mother type of voice. "It'll ruin your appetite."  
  
"Buffy what happen to change?" ask Dawn.  
  
"Just kidding," says Buffy laughing. "I'll bet you there." Buffy starts to run.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," says Dawn. "You run faster than I do." Dawn runs after her laughing and trying to catch up to her sister, wonder woman.  
  
At the ice cream shop Buffy and Dawn are at the counter picking flavors. A couple minutes later Casandra and Sam enter the shop. Casandra notices Buffy immediately. Buffy turns around and sees Casandra and Sam. Dawn hands Buffy an ice cream cone. Buffy grabs it, but she could not stop looking at Casandra. Casandra notice it, but does not turn to look back. Buffy and Dawn exit the shop as they are eating their ice cream.  
  
"Buffy why were you starring at that girl?" ask Dawn.  
  
"I don't know," says Buffy as she licks her ice cream cone. "I had a feeling about her. Never mind . Don't listen tome." The two head for home finishing their ice cream cone on the way. When they arrive at home they smell a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Dad knows how to cook," they both say at the same time looking at each other. The two quickly head for the kitchen and see Ann.  
  
"I just pick a couple things from the grocery store," says Ann. "Um, did you know your refrigerator was empty?"  
  
"Yeah, um, we were cleaning it out," says Buffy.   
  
"What are you making?" ask Dawn.  
  
"Spaghetti with meatballs," says Ann.  
  
"Oh, my favorite," says Dawn.  
  
"It's your father's favorite too," says Ann.  
  
"Where's Dad? ask Buffy to Ann.  
  
"In the living room," replies Ann. Buffy heads to the living room and Dawn follows.  
  
"Dad," says Buffy. She sees him sitting on the couch like a stone. "Dad!"  
  
"Buffy," Hank replies turning his head toward her. Buffy sighs and walks over to her dad. Her dad looks at her straight in the eye as she sits down next to him.  
  
"How did it happen," ask Hank about Buffy's mom's death.  
  
"Blood clotting," says Buffy.  
  
"I should of been there," says Hank. "I should of been there for the both of you. You shouldn't have to have gone through that alone."  
  
"We did," says Buffy. "We survive and it's over." Buffy pauses for moment.  
  
"Dad," says Buffy. "There's something I want to tell you." Hank puts all his attention to Buffy.  
  
"I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I don't want to leave without telling you the truth," says Buffy.  
  
"What truth honey?" ask Hank. Ann comes from the kitchen and over hears the conversation.  
  
"I'm not the ordinary girl you think I am," says Buffy.  
  
"What are trying to say Buffy?" ask Hank.  
  
"I have..." says Buffy, but she gets interrupted by the door slamming open. She stands up, turns around, and sees a big monster in front of her. Ann quickly runs into the living room away from the monster.  
  
"Dawn back door ,"says Buffy. "Now."  
  
"Where do we go?" ask Dawn.  
  
"To Spikes," says Buffy. "Quick."  
  
"Spike left town," says Dawn. Buffy looks at Dawn then at the monster. One of the monsters minion, a vampire, recognizes Buffy and tells the monster that she is the slayer.  
  
"So, you're the slayer," says the big monster.   
  
"You expected more," says Buffy.  
  
"Yes, thought you would be taller," says the monster.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to deal with it," says Buffy.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be six feet under." says the monster.  
  
"Nah, didn't like it," says Buffy. "But I'm sure its right at home with you." The monster pulls out a hand and Buffy blocks it. Then with the other hand the monster hits Buffy knocking her on the floor. Hank, Ann, and Dawn are worry. Dawn then grabs Ann's and Hank's hands and pulls them to the back door. They run outside.  
  
The monster grabs Buffy form her hair and sees her open her eyes. She punches the monster in the nose making him drop her and pull back. As she hits the ground she trips him and the monster hits the floor. The monster gets up and Buffy kicks him, but he grabs her leg and twist it. Buffy uses her other leg to kick him and he releases her other leg. She lands on the floor in a lot of pain. She quickly tries to get up and limps away form the monster. She pushes furniture into the monsters way and is corner against the wall. The monster moves the furniture away and heads over to Buffy. She tries to punch him, but he grabs her hand and with his other hand he grabs her neck. He pulls her closer to him and throws her out the window. Buffy goes flying and hits a tree outside. She is knock out.  
  
"Dawn wait," says Hank as he hears the shattering of a window. "Buffy." Hank lets go of Dawns hand and returns into the house.  
  
"Dad come back," says Dawn running after him into the house. Ann follows.  
  
Hank enters the house and runs into the living room. He sees the window broken and some furniture thrown around, but no Buffy.  
  
"Dad," says Dawn as she enters the living room. She sees that Buffy is gone. "Where is she?"   
  
Ann comes from behind the two and almost rips over some furniture. She sees Hank fall to his knees. She quickly runs to him and holds him. Dawn heads to the phone and begins to dial some numbers. She holds the phone close to her ear.  
  
"Hello," says the other voice on the line.  
  
"Giles, she's gone," says Dawn. "Buffy is gone." Giles quickly goes over, picks them up, and invites them to his home.  
  
"She was trying to tell me something," says Hank as Ann sits down on the couch. "And this is it."  
  
"What happen?" ask Giles.  
  
Dawn explains about the big monster that entered the house with no invitation.  
  
"I think he took Buffy," says Dawn.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy with the most painful headache is stuck inside a cage unharmed and unaware of what awaits her. The monster looks at her with his beady eyes. Buffy hears their plan of action.  
  
"We'll get all her friends and we all feast," says the monster.  
  
The next day Damon notices that Dawn didn't come to school. He has her for trig. and she is missing in action.  
  
During lunch Casandra stops by the school to talk to Damon.   
  
"What are doing here?" ask Damon.   
  
"You've been pretty busy the last couple of days," says Casandra going up to Damon. "I'm just wondering what you've been doing?"  
  
"Well, I have basketball practice," says Damon.  
  
"All night. Damon I know you," says Casandra. "What's going on? Why did you need my fathers book for and who was that girl you were talking to last night?"  
  
"I can't tell you," say Damon.  
  
"Damon why not?" ask Casandra.  
  
"It's complicated," says Damon as he turns to go. Then he turns around. "Were you spying on me last night?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you," says Casandra. "I just happen to be driving by."  
  
"You're not jealous are you?" ask Damon.  
  
"Me jealous, no.' says Casandra. "I'm just concern that's all."  
  
"Right," says Damon walking away.  
  
"Damon wait," she calls out to him. 


	3. Alive 3

Alive: Chapter 3  
  
After school Damon took his motorcycle, that he brought to school and head toward the Summers residence. When he arrives he sees the window broken. He quickly enters the house calling for Dawn and Buffy. Damon finds no one, but hopes that they took refuge at Giles' place. He jumps back onto his bike and heads towards Giles. On his way he stops by the magic shop. He enters out of breath and everyone looks at him. Giles sees Damon and his worry expression. Damon goes to Giles.  
  
"Where's Dawn and Buffy?' he ask.  
  
"Dawn is alright," says Giles. "They are at my apartment." Damon is relief.  
  
"But Buffy," says Giles. Damon turns his head slowly toward Giles. " They took her."  
  
"Who?' ask Damon. Giles pulls out a book from one his shelves and shows Damon the hideous thing that took Buffy away. Thanks to Dawn they were able to identify it. They found out what it is and what it wants.  
  
"What dose it want?' ask Damon.  
  
"Blood," replies Giles.  
  
"The usual, right." says Damon.   
  
Later on that night everyone gathers up Giles' to discuss what they are going to do to find Buffy. Hank and Ann are totally out of the loop.  
  
"I checked the sewers and tunnels," says Angel walking back and forth. "And nothing."  
  
"What about ware houses," suggest Willow.  
  
"No," says Giles. "I think Buffy is bait."  
  
"What are you talking about Giles," ask Angel.  
  
"They know Buffy has friends," says Dawn. "And that we'll save her."  
  
"Dawn you got a point there, but we have to find them first," says Angel.  
  
"They want blood," says Damon. "They probably would be heading to the Bronze."  
  
"Wait a minute," says Willow. "What if they expect us to come. Shouldn't we have some kind of plan."  
  
"I say we go now," says Damon.  
  
"I'm with Blondie here," says Angel. Damon look at Angel. "Lets go."  
  
"If only the next slayer would appear," says Giles.  
  
"Giles we have no time to waste," says Dawn. "We can't wait for her to come. We've got to save Buffy."  
  
Giles knows that Dawn is right. They all most go and meet their fate at the Bronze. Whatever it may be.   
  
Hank and Ann stay at Giles' with Dawn. During that time Dawn begins to explain to her dad that Buffy is the slayer, a strong and willful girl who not only has a social life, but has saved the world countless of times.  
  
"She is a hero," says Dawn. Hank looks at Ann and she shrugs.  
  
"I never paid much attention to her," says Hank upset at himself for lacking to be the father figure that Buffy needed and lack.  
  
"She is a lot like you dad," says Dawn. "Strong and independent."  
  
"No," says Hank. You and Buffy are more like your mother. Strong, brave, and ready to take on the world no matter how bad it is."  
  
"I think you should be proud of your two daughters," says Ann.  
  
"I am," says Hank.  
  
At the Bronze they all arrive and Damon spots his brother. He heads over to him and sees that Casandra is with him at the bar. Everyone else like a swat team spread out through out the club.   
  
"Hey," says Damon to John and Casandra. 'What are you doing here?" Damon sits and turns to Casandra.  
  
"It's a free country Damon," says Casandra. "I am allowed to have a drink once in a while."  
  
"Where's Sam?" ask Damon.  
  
"Babysitter," says Casandra then she looks at him. "What are you the police?"  
  
"Hey Damon," says John. "Lay off will ya."  
  
From the crowd comes a guy who sits next to Casandra and begins to flirt with her. John immediately did not like that so he take s action.  
  
"Hey," says John. "Get lost."  
  
"John he is not hurting me," says Casandra.  
  
The guy then pulls John over the counter between Damon and Casandra. John hits the floor hard and the crowd gets wild.  
  
"John!" shouts Casandra.   
  
Suddenly two guys are thrown from across the room. Their faces are distorted and they have a craving for blood. Damon grabs a beer bottle and hits the guy who knocked out his brother.  
  
"Casandra get out of here," says Damon. "Quick." Then Damon looks up and every other person is a vampire ready to pounce on him. He picks up his brother and begins to back up. One of the vampires is about to jump on Damon when a wooden dart comes flying through the air and goes through the hearts of three vampires. Damon looks over to find out who throw the dart and to his surprise it is Casandra.  
  
The vampires look at her and begin to attack people. Angel comes through the crowd crushing vampires heads.  
  
"Need a little help there kid," says Angel to Damon.   
  
"Yeah," replies Damon. "Thanks." Angel pulls Damon's brother away from the brawl.  
  
Tara and Willow cast a spell making the lights from the club feel like the sun burning the vampires. Many vampires retreated, but one is still chasing Casandra. Damon sees them heading up the stairs.  
  
"Damon help!" shouts Casandra as she is running away from the vampire. Damon quickly runs over to the stairs with a stake he pick up from the floor. The vampire has Casandra corner and she is unable to escape. Damon arrives to rescue her and is about to stake him.  
  
"Wait a minute," shouts Giles.  
  
"Don't stake him," says Willow. Damon stops and the vampire turns toward him. Then from behind Casandra hits him on the shoulder. The vampire goes down.  
  
"Nice hit," says Damon.   
  
"Thanks," replies Casandra.  
  
Angel gets the vampire and takes him outside. He starts to rough him up.  
  
"Where is Buffy?" ask Angel.  
  
"Who?" ask the vampire. Angel pulls the stake closer to his heart.  
  
"The slayer," says Giles.  
  
"She is at the abandon studio," says the vampire.  
  
Inside the Bronze Damon's brother wakes up to see Damon and Casandra.  
  
"Here put this ice on him," says Casandra to Damon.  
  
"Take care of John," says Damon to Casandra as he runs off.  
  
"Damon wait," says Casandra. "Where are you going?"  
  
Damon goes outside and sees the vampire disintegrate. Angel throws the stake away and leads the crowd. Willow, Tara, and Giles follow him.   
  
"She's at the abandon studio," says Angel passing by Damon. He follows them. Casandra comes out of the Bronze and follows Damon.   
  
Bang! Angel breaks open the front door of the abandon studio with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh sorry, did I ruin the party," says Angel sarcastically  
  
"Buffy," says Willow who sees Buffy in a cage guarded by the monster.  
  
Everyone enters the party and start to fight. The vampires are sent flying and turn the studio into a sandy beach party with all the dust.   
  
Casandra takes a peek and sees Damon fighting these creatures.   
  
Damon gets close to the cage and is face to face with the monster's stomach. He looks up and sees that he is the monster that took Buffy.   
  
"Kid duck," says Angel throwing a spear at the monster. The monster catches it and breaks it into two pieces in front of Damon. Buffy tries to grab the monster from her cage, but the monster pushes her cage away leaving Damon alone to tangle with the monster. The monster is big and strong, but Damon has knowledge and skills. The monster throws his arm to Damon, but Damon blocks it. The two continue to fight and Damon finally gets a hit. The monster gets angry and catches Damon off guard. He hits Damon and he fall to the ground.  
  
"Damon!" yell both Tara and Willow.  
  
"Hey you freak," says Buffy. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."  
  
"Give me your best shot," says the monster with his hands wide open. He laughs then turns to Damon. "Where did he go?" Damon is no where in sight. Then the lights turn off in the studio. A sound of two metals hitting against each other is heard. Willow brings light with these balls that start to float in the air and she makes them glow. The monster turns to the cage where Buffy is and he finds it empty. He turns the other way and sees Buffy smiling at him.   
  
"Looking for me," says Buffy.  
  
"Yes," says the monster heading toward her.  
  
The brawl begins. Buffy from the forces of good and the monster, well you know, for the forces of evil. He is strong, but Buffy is stronger. Buffy wipes the floor with the monster. Everyone watches and are please that they are not the monster.  
  
"Oh you know that hurt," says Damon closing his eyes. Both Angel and Giles turn away. Damon hits an axe and it fall cutting a rope on the ground. They all look at it. "Boy, movies using real weapons."  
  
They all look at some TNT boxes and a hissing sound. They see a white rope burning then look at each other.  
  
"Buffy!" they all yell. Buffy turns around and sees the boxes.  
  
"Put it out!" says Willow to Angel and Damon who start to step on the flame.   
  
"Everyone out of the studio!" yells Buffy hitting the monster in the face. Willow quickly grabs her glow balls and heads out with the others. This gives a Buffy a chance to escape from the monster. Then the monster turns on a match and accidentally turns on another box of TNT. As Buffy is running she trips over some wires. Then from the shadows someone comes out and helps Buffy up. The two run out as the studio explodes.  
  
Everyone takes cover outside as the explosion blasted pieces everywhere. Even monster pieces. Gross! They all look back and see Buffy with another person walking away from the destroy building.  
  
"Casandra," says Damon when he gets a closer look at the girl with Buffy.  
  
"Are you okay," ask Angel to Buffy going up to her.  
  
"Yeah, the explosion was a minor set back," says Buffy. "But I'll live." Angel actually smiles. He is happy to have Buffy home.  
  
"Casandra I told you to..." says Damon scolding Casandra.  
  
"Damon I don't take orders from someone younger than me," says Casandra. Everyone laughs and they all head for home for some peace and quit.   
  
On the next day Buffy meets up with Casandra at school. They each stood side by side waiting Damon and Dawn.   
  
"Hi," says Casandra nodding her head.  
  
"Hey," says Buffy. "I didn't get to thank you yesterday for saving my life."  
  
"You're welcome," says Casandra.  
  
"What were you doing around there any way?" ask Buffy. Casandra looks at Buffy then turns away and sees Sam heading right toward her. She ignores Buffy's question and begins to walk to Sam.  
  
"Hey, how was school today?" ask Casandra.  
  
"It was great," replies Sam. "I learn new ways of how to save the world."  
  
"Really," says Casandra.  
  
"That's funny," says Buffy. "I never had that class in high school."  
  
"It's gotta be new,' says Casandra looking at Buffy.  
  
"It was a lot of fun," says Sam. "You should have been there."  
  
"Maybe in my next life time," says Casandra. "Sam, wait for me in the car."  
  
"She your sister?" ask Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, my dad is traveling and my mom ran away with the milk man," replies Casandra sarcastically.   
  
"The milk man?" says Buffy. "Sounds like a soap opera."  
  
"That's my life," says Casandra. "How about yours?"  
  
"Mine," says Buffy and turns to Casandra. "I wouldn't call it a fairy tale. Well, maybe at one time I would."  
  
"With the tall, dark, and handsome guy that help you home," says Casandra.  
  
"Yes," Buffy replies.  
  
"Look like a great guy," says Casandra.  
  
"He is sure not like any other guy," says Buffy. Dawn comes walking down the steps of the school with Damon and sees Buffy.  
  
"I don't know how to get this trig.," says Damon.  
  
"It's easy," says Dawn. "I'll tutor you if you like."  
  
"That'll be great," says Damon.  
  
Dawn heads over to Buffy, but before Dawn reaches Buffy Casandra tells Buffy something.  
  
"Oh, by the way," says Casandra. "I'd keep an eye on Damon."  
  
"Oh, why?" ask Buffy turning to Casandra.  
  
"He's got a little crush on you," says Casandra turning to go.   
  
"He what?" says Buffy surprise. Dawn and Damon reach up to them.  
  
"Hey Buffy," says Dawn. "Have you talk to dad?"  
  
"Not yet," says Buffy. She glances at Damon then continues to converse with Dawn.  
  
"So, how are you dong" ask Damon.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Buffy replies. "And you?"  
  
"Surviving trig.," says Damon.  
  
"Hey, Damon want a ride," ask Casandra.  
  
"Yeah sure," says Damon. "Catch you ladies later." Damon leaves following Casandra to her car.  
  
"Yeah, bye," says Buffy as she watches him get into the car.  
  
"Buffy, hello," says Dawn. Buffy turns around quickly. "Do you have a crush on Damon?"  
  
"What…no!" exclaims Buffy. "Um, he is cute, but he is too young for me."  
  
"Buffy please," says Dawn. "He's got good qualities. He is alive, blonde, and blue eyed. You can't get any better than that." The two laugh a little and head for home.   
  
As the arrive at the house their father is waiting in the living room. He hugs them both.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Buffy," says their father. "You are the most wonderful daughter a father could ever have. The both of you. I love you both so much." They all hug. Ann then enters the room and smiles.   
  
"Girls, a more proper introduction," says Hank. "This is Ann." The girls greet her.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" ask Ann.   
  
"Yes, starving," replies Buffy.  
  
"Let's eat," says Ann. They all sit down at the table like a family and eat. 


End file.
